helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?
"What is LOVE?" redirects here. For the song "What is LOVE" by Goto Maki, see Ai Kotoba (VOICE). |producer = Tsunku |Last = Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 54th Single (2013) |Next = Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 56th Single (2014) |Cover2 = }} Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (笑顔の君は太陽さ / 君の代わりは居やしない / What is LOVE?; Your Smile Is the Sun / No One Can Replace You / What is LOVE?) is Morning Musume '14's 55th single and their first single adding the abbreviated year to the group name."モーニング娘。コメント、Berryz武道館、℃-ute×スマイレージ、「ええか！？」Dance Shot、J＝J池袋、ハロプロ研修生MV MC：福田花音【ハロ！ステ#45】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2013-12-03. It was released on January 29, 2014 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions."モーニング娘。に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-06. The first press for the regular editions included a trading cards of 11 kinds depending on the jackets (22 in total). The first press for all editions came with a 2-month calendar poster of 6 kinds."モーニング娘。'14　55th sg「笑顔の君は太陽さ／君の代わりは居やしない／What is LOVE？」購入者特典のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-26. "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" was the official cheer song for Team Japan at the 2014 Winter Olympics. "What is LOVE?" was written to commemorate the 400th episode of NHK World show J-MELO, and it was also used as the ending theme from October 2013 to January 2014 and the opening theme from April 2014 to March 2015.http://www.nhk.or.jp/j-melo/nhkworld/english/new_song_project/index.html Tracklist CD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? Limited Edition A DVD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Music Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Music Video) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #What is LOVE? (Music Video) #What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Lecture Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Making Of & Offshot Video) Event V "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Event V "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Single Information *All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku *All Arrangements, Programming and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *All Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO *All Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Tsunku ;Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi ;Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai *Music Video: Smith"【GREEN ROOM#25】 チャオ ツアー初日、℃-ute MV、New Fes!II、カントリー・ガールズ 小関ボイトレ ゲストMC:橋本愛奈（チャオ ベッラ チンクエッティ）" (in Japanese). GREEN ROOM (via YouTube). 2015-10-15. ;What is LOVE? *Electric Guitar: Kamada Koji Promotion Release Events= *January 12, 2014: **Hiroshima - Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura"道重さゆみ・鞘師里保・飯窪春菜・小田さくら（モーニング娘。'14）握手会（1/12 広島・上野学園ホール）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01-09 *January 13, 2014: **Aichi - Ikuta Erina (Inazawa)"生田衣梨奈（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 リーフウォーク稲沢）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01., Ishida Ayumi (Ichinomiya)"石田亜佑美（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 テラスウォーク一宮店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Chiba - Iikubo Haruna (Chiba)"飯窪春菜（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イトーヨーカドー幕張店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01., Kudo Haruka (Kashiwa)"工藤遥（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂カルチェ５柏店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Fukuoka - Suzuki Kanon"鈴木香音（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 リバーウォーク北九州）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Fukushima - Sato Masaki"佐藤優樹（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 エスパル福島）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Hiroshima - Sayashi Riho"鞘師里保（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコード広島店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Hyogo - Fukumura Mizuki"譜久村聖（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコード神戸店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Ibaraki - Sato Masaki"佐藤優樹（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂水戸店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01 **Kumamoto - Suzuki Kanon"鈴木香音（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ゆめタウン八代）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Kyoto - Ikuta Erina"生田衣梨奈（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコード京都店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Miyagi - Kudo Haruka"工藤遥（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂カルチェ５仙台店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Niigata - Michishige Sayumi"道重さゆみ（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イオンモール新潟南）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01 **Osaka - Sayashi Riho (Abeno Ward)"鞘師里保（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコードあべのHoop店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01., Oda Sakura (Tsurumi Ward)"小田さくら（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イオンモール鶴見緑地）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Saitama - Ishida Ayumi"石田亜佑美（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ニットーモール）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Shizuoka - Oda Sakura"小田さくら（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イオンモール浜松志都呂）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Tochigi - Iikubo Haruna"飯窪春菜（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ララスクエア宇都宮）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Tokyo - Michishige Sayumi"道重さゆみ（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂サンシャインシティアルパ店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. **Yamaguchi - Fukumura Mizuki"譜久村聖（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ゆめタウン宇部店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-01. Performances Concert Performances ;Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 - BEYOOOOONDS *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ ;Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side A~]] - Hello! Project ;What is LOVE? *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Naruchika Morning Musume '14 *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ *Hello! Project 2015 SUMMER ~DISCOVERY~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Aki ~PRISM~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Houston *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 *Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ *Morning Musume '16 Live Concert in Taipei *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '17 Concert Tour Haru ~THE INSPIRATION!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Eguchi Saya *Morning Musume '17 Live Concert in Hong Kong *Naruchika Morning Musume '17 *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2018 Haru ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume '18 Concert Tour Aki ~GET SET, GO!~ *MORNING MUSUME '18 Fall Concert Tour ~GET SET, GO!~ in Mexico City *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Morning Musume '19 Dinner Show "Happy Night" *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 - ANGERME, BEYOOOOONDS *Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Aki ~KOKORO&KARADA~ *Morning Musume '19 ~KOKORO&KARADA~ at Shinjuku ReNY TV Performances *2013.11.03 J-MELO (What is LOVE?) *2014.01.13 HEY HEY HEY SP (Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai) *2014.01.17 Music Dragon (Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa) *2014.01.23 Music Japan (What is LOVE?) *2014.01.23 The Girls Live (Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa) *2014.01.30 The Girls Live (Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?) *2014.01.31 Music Station (What is LOVE?) *2014.02.03 Sound Room (Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai) *2014.02.11 Sukkiri (Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai) Event Performances *2019.08.10 ROCK IN JAPAN FESTIVAL (What is LOVE?) Chart Positions and Achievements Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Ranking ;Monthly Rankings ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 160,768 Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="6" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Adult Contemporary Airplay | align="center" |63 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=adult_airplay&year=2014&month=02&day=10 |- |Billboard Japan Hot Top Airplay | align="center" |36 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=top_airplay&year=2014&month=02&day=10 |- | Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales | align="center" |'1' | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2014&month=02&day=10 |- | Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2014&month=02&day=10 |- |COUNT DOWN TV | align="center" |'1' | align="center" | |- |Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End 2014 | align="center" |68 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales_year&year=2014 |- | |US J-Pop Albums iTunes Charts | align="center" |2 | align="center" |http://the-w.com/thread.php/id=48981 |} Certifications Achievements *Group: 4th consecutive single to debut at #1 in the Weekly Oricon rankings *Group: 1st single to rank #1 on the Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales. *Group: 6th single in a row to be certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of Japan. *Group: What is LOVE? - 22nd Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *Group: Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - 23rd Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *Group: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - 24th Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *National: First female group to release 55 singles. *National: First female group to have 55 singles debut in the Oricon Weekly Top 10. Trivia *This was Morning Musume's first triple A-side single, and their first major single to not have any B-sides. *Various billboards were put up to promote "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai". *"What is LOVE?" is the first Morning Musume music video entirely made of concert footage. *This was the first time concert footage was used in a Morning Musume music video since "Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookizo!~" in 2005. *This was their last single to be released in January until the release of KOKORO&KARADA / LOVEpedia / Ningen Kankei No way way six years later in January 2020. *In the January 5, 2014 episode of J-MELO, Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi asked for viewers to send in videos dance covers of "What is LOVE?". *For their performance of "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" on HEY HEY HEY SP they made a different ending pose than in the music video, which Michishige, Fukumura, Sayashi, Iikubo and Ishida formed the five Olympic rings with their arms. *The Event Vs for "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" and "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" were sold at the single release events on March 1 and March 9, 2014. *The single debuted at #1 in the weekly Oricon charts, making it the first time in Morning Musume history that the group has ranked #1 in the weekly charts for 4 consecutive singles. The single sold 160,265 copies. *This was the highest selling Hello! Project single of 2014. *As of February 2016, this is the highest selling single for all of the featured members. *As of February 2016, the official music videos for this single have over 1 million, 2 million, and 3 million views respectively; thus, they are 3 of 46 music videos for a single that have reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official YouTube channel. *Solo covers of "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" and "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" by Michishige Sayumi are included in the original soundtracks of her stage performance SAYUMINGLANDOLL ~Kibou~. Additional Videos モーニング娘。'14 『笑顔の君は太陽さ』(Morning Musume。'14 You bright smile is like the sunshine ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。'14 『君の代わりは居やしない』(Morning Musume。'14 No One Can Replace You )(Dance Shot Ver.)|Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。'14 『What is LOVE?』(Dance Shot Ver.)|What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) References }} External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai, What is LOVE? it:Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? es:Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:2014 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:2014 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2014 Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2014 Event Vs